You're
by YeonMee
Summary: Itachi thinks about Sakura and all he can think of is that she's an enigma. Sakura thinks that Itachi is a man of contradictions. What could be more fitting for an enigma than another enigma? For TeenageCrisis who thought of this Saku's part! re-written
1. A woman An enigma

Anime/Manga: Naruto

Pairing: Uchiha Itachi / Haruno Sakura

Words: 1 163

Pages: 5

Published: 01-15-2009

Updated: 06-23-2010

Status: Complete

Genre: Romance/Drama

N/A : Not a one-shot anymore ! I completely rewrote it and added a second chapter on Sakura's thoughts !

_**

* * *

You're **__**… **_

* * *

… _Wise_

I never got to win against you when it came to arguing. You're too wise to let me win only once.

I used to be Konoha's genius.

I guess there was a misunderstanding. The real genius here is you.

I still don't understand how your petite body can contain such great ideas and thoughts.

I still don't want to understand, I guess.

I still don't want you to be a mere tactician.

I still want you to become my lover and only that.

_**

* * *

But you're too wise to let me go to bed with you. And I admire you for that.**_

* * *

…_Naïve_

I know your true kindness. And sometimes it makes me despise you…so much naivety.

I remember your warm hands on my eyes. And your warm, comforting chakra that flowed within me.

I know that kind, worried look of yours. And when you show it to someone else I want to kill you.

I truly want to embrace you. But your naïve eyes make my heart clench. And I just glance at your face.

I hate you whenever you stop me from putting an end to someone's life … Stupid naivety of yours.

I want to cut off your hands every time you heal someone else than me. Especially an enemy.

_**

* * *

That naivety of yours makes me sick**__**-no, mad, sometimes. It's because you always believe everyone can be saved. One day someone will take advantage of it and kill you. But I'll be there to protect you. Because the only one who can kill you is me. **_

* * *

… _Strong_

I know quite well that monstrous strength of yours for I experienced it.

I know that it isn't wise to stay around you when you're angry.

I know it's no use trying to make you listen to reason when you're angry. That'd be going in the lion's den.

I know I don't want any more to have a taste of your punch. It truly hurts….

I shiver every time I see you punching all the trees in your training area. I respect your strength.

I acknowledge you as a strong…no- as the strongest kunoichi I ever met.

I know you're strong enough to defeat Sasuke. To defeat me. To defeat your own master, Tsunade.

I know you like being strong, thinking that you won't be a burden.

_**

* * *

But I want you to b**__**e weak. So I can protect you. All the time. So I can envelop you in a strong and warm embrace forever. But you won't let me…and I know it too well.**_

_

* * *

.. __Fragile_

I like that white skin of yours that makes you look like a beautiful porcelain doll.

I like your big innocent eyes that make you look like a little loving child.

I like your thin, veined hands that resemble ones of a princess.

I like your bright, bright smile that makes you look like a light, frail cherry blossom under a ray of sun.

I am always afraid of touching you, my little porcelain doll. I might break you.

I like that crystal-like feeling your body gives off.

_**

* * *

I want to put you in a golden cage and keep you away from everything forever.**_

* * *

… _Disillusioned_

I remember the moment you came to me, disheveled, panting and covered with blood.

I remember the moment you looked up at me with your dull, haunted eyes.

I am now used to how lifeless your eyes are.

I know what you did to your own village, unconsciously but still….

I know how cold you've become since that day, never letting your memories of him overwhelm you.

I know what love means to you now. I know what life means to you now. I know that because you've become as disillusioned as me.

_**

* * *

I like the kind of ninja that's disillusioned. I think those ones are the strongest. They haven't any weakness but I wish you were a little more emotional.**_

* * *

…_Dreaming_

And even though you've become like me…you're still dreaming.

I know you're dreaming when you stare at me. I know you're dreaming when you contemplate the sky. I know you're dreaming when you glance at the sky.

I know you want me to say "I love you" but I won't ever say it.

I know you love me but I told you "I'm no lover. Only a murderer"

I know your strength comes from your emotions but I think it only shows you're weak.

I know you still haven't totally forgotten about him and it makes me want to kill your dreams.

I know you're dreaming of being free. And I know you're dreaming of being loved.

_**

* * *

I am pleased by the fact that you like me but you know I can't tell you what you want to hear**__**, don't you? What's the point in dreaming on forever ?**_

_

* * *

Hey Sakura….There is not much time left for us. Soon, Sasuke will come for me. You know it too... And soon, Konoha's anbus will come to get you. I'll embrace death. And you-... Will they execute you ? Because you left your village in the hope of finding Sasuke? Or because you eventually fell in love with me?_

_Indeed. What a selfish and asinine thing you did._

_But, Sakura...when the times comes, I'll tell you how much I love you. Till then, I__'ll keep silent. But I have only one wish. One selfish wish. You just stay with me. Till the time comes…._


	2. A Man of contradictions

Anime/Manga: Naruto

Pairing: Uchiha Itachi / Haruno Sakura

Words: 1 068

Pages: 5

Published: 06-23-2010

Updated: 06-23-2010

Status: Complete

Genre: Romance/Drama

_**

* * *

You're…**_

* * *

…_an enigma. A man of contradictions. _

* * *

I could stop here.

Because it's really what you are.

A man of contradictions.

An enigma.

Even to me.

But you're more than that.

Or perhaps- Perhaps you're less than that.

I don't know.

Sometimes I understand you. Very clearly.

And sometimes, to me, you're nothing but a bundle of unanswered questions.

So, I guess I still don't know you. Do you consider yourself to be a man of contradictions, Uchiha Itachi? A bundle of unanswered questions?

Or do you consider yourself to be just - just a man? Just someone who bears the much feared name "Uchiha Itachi"?

Do you consider yourself to be a mere human? A not so complicated human?

To me…you're…

* * *

…_Strong_

No one would ever deny this fact.

Everyone knows you're strong. Anbu at 13. Murderer of his own family (except his younger brother) at 13. Yes, everyone knows _who_ you _are_. …or should I say : _what_ you _did_?

You're impressive. You can defeat someone in the blink of an eye.

You possess the Sharingan. More than that : you possess techniques that no one else in the Uchiha clan ever possessed.

You killed your own clan. And you still didn't break down. Your lack of emotion is what made you this strong.

You're stronger than anyone I know. Stronger than Sasuke. Stronger than Orochimaru. Stronger than Tsunade. Stronger than me…

_**

* * *

And you know I wish I were as strong as you. So why do you keep telling me I'm fine as I am ?**_

* * *

… _Weak_

No one knows that fact. No one but me.

People would laugh if they heard me. When I say it in front of you, you just curl your lips in distaste and turn away.

But it's true. You're weak.

You're weak because your killing your own brethren was dictated by your love. Your love of peace. You let your emotions overwhelm you.

You're weak because deep, deep down you can't bring yourself to truly kill your brother.

You're weak because you never once really intended to kill me.

You're weak because you acknowledge my feelings.

_**

* * *

But it's the part I love most in you. Because … it makes you look human. **__**You're weak. Does it frighten you? Don't worry. I'll protect you. I have my own strength. **_

* * *

…_Ruthless_

You can kill anyone who gets in your way without blinking.

You can kill your own mother without crying. You can kill your own father without weeping.

You can taunt and hurt your own brother endlessly without shedding one tear.

You can even silence one of your … fellow Akatsuki members with that red, red stare of yours.

You can trap anyone in your Mangekyo Sharingan and torture them without feeling any guilt.

You torture your brother with something that doesn't even exist. You keep telling him that it was all for your benefits, even though you were nothing but a pawn.

You're cruel. You let your brother delude himself. You let him live in what is only a lie. He's living for something that wasn't even true from the beginning. You let him suffer. And struggle.

_**

* * *

You're ruthless. Cold. 'I'm a murderer' is what you once said to me. Those words may be the only ones among all those you uttered that held some truth… But I learnt to accept your cruelty. **_

* * *

…_Gentle_

You killed your clan to make sure that the remainder of the village wouldn't be killed in an upcoming war.

You let your brother live out of love.

You never intended for Sasuke to die. You never intended for me to die.

Never once did you try to hurt me. Never once did you try to turn me into a heap of bloodied skin and crushed bones.

You ruffled my hair once. Your fingers were gently brushing my head.

You caressed my face once. The tip of your fingers were gentle and cool against my hot skin.

_**

* * *

You're so gentle that sometimes it makes me want to cry. You're like a frail flower that hides its true delicacy behind a wall of thorns. But I know you better than anyone. If you're afraid of being too gentle, I'll be your thorns. **_

* * *

…_Clever_

You were a genius. You still are.

You always think. When you're walking. When you're running. When you're sleeping. When you're fighting. There is always something occupying your thoughts.

You are the most intelligent person I've come in contact with. I like talking with you. You understand what I say. Sometimes you share your thoughts with me.

You're too clever. You're always one step ahead of everyone. You're the one who knows everything. It's not fair. You don't share your plans with anyone.

You use that at your advantage and you deceive everyone around you. Everyone. Your brother. And even me.

_**

* * *

If**__** you're so clever…why is it that there's something you still haven't realized? Why is it that your brain hasn't caught on that, above all, you're… **_

* * *

…_Ignorant_

You always keep your calm. You always seem to know everything.

But you're ignorant. You don't know anything about what truly matters.

You don't know what is life.

You don't know what is love.

You don't know what is warmth.

You don't know what are friends.

You don't know what is a lover.

You don't know anything.

Like a little child…I try to teach you the ways of life. But you only see the dark side.

You never let your eyes wander on the bright side. You never see love. You never see life.

You see only death. Darkness. You only hear cries. Screams. You only smell fire. Blood. You only taste others' fear. Pain.

_**

* * *

But deep, deep down I know you're not so ignorant. So why- why do you keep ignoring my love for you? Why do you act as if you didn't know what I feel for you? **_

_

* * *

Hey, Itachi…I'm sorry. I'm sorry…that I fell in love with you. I know you only see me as Tsunade's apprentice. Sasuke's former teammate. Naruto - no, the Kyuubi's friend. _

_But when the time comes, I'll __visit your grave and, everyday, I'll tell you about how much I love you. _

_And even when everyone knows the truth behind the Uchiha massacre…no one will know you better than me. _

_Until then, please let me stay by your side. I want to be the last person your eyes see. _


End file.
